gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pearson's Funeral/@comment-David Ironbones-20120731065851/@comment-David Ironbones-20120731073540
Um... no, every spaniard has at some point been called a seedling; not only spaniards, but typically ANYONE that respects Pearson Wright. That is the one of the main reasons that so many blogs are made about people getting discharged in The EITC. I fought Pearson for over a year, and thought he was out of his freaking mind, but after hearing him talk for about 5 minutes, I realized he was in the right. Also, I believe there's a rule stating that you cannot hold grudges on people based on things that occur off the wiki, and CERTAINLY not ban them over said actions; therefore making your " but pears made hate videos " argument completely invalid. Pearson made hate videos in response to THIS hate page, as well as several others including the hate mail, another Pearson's Funeral page, and SEVERAL blogs with excessive profanity, and discrimination, people constantly harassing him on POTCO, Youtube, and Facebook, as well as the OUTRAGEOUS behavior by wiki users here on the memorial to Bella Bradford's dead family. How in God's name can you say that you don't discriminate when you have a damn RULE negatively directed towards a SINGLE person. @Please don't ban me for saying, "God". Here is a statement that was made by a friend of mine on another wiki that I would like you to read: Pearson; I've known you for 2 and a half years. I've watched you lead us, The Rangers, The Spanish to victory literally hundreds of times. There's few battles that you've lost and when you did lose them, you accepted defeat honorably and in the following battles, fixed the things that had caused you to lose the previous ones. People ponder on how a level 22 is somehow able to topple the entire EITC in svs, time after time, after time, after time. I will tell you why. It is not the sheer damage or hit points that Pearson delivers that makes him such a heroic and inspirational figure to so many. It is his strategy and ability to make people doubt their own decisions, that allows him to literally, twist the unseen reality before it occurs, making things almost always turn in his favor, that makes him so brilliant and aspiring. I cannot put into words, how much I respect you. A man in your position cannot be what The POTCO Players Wiki asks you to be. When I go, and I see people slamming you, and slandering your name, I want to say, "put your self in his shoes.", but that's impossible. There isn't a person present today on POTCO, or the wiki, that I know of, that can even picture going through what you've gone through. Even out of the ashes of despair, and hopelessness you arise time after time again, ready to lead a united people triumphantly on against the tyrannies of The British Empire. I am confident, that with you on our side, we shall prevail against all inevitable odds. When I think of you, and things you have done, I think of Wliliam Wallace, in the movie Braveheart. He lived in Scottland in peace with his family. The power hungry British Monarchy came in and pillaged and burned everything, and slaughtered his entire family. I like to think of this as what The EITC did to you when they destroyed your guild, Demons of Heaven in your pirate days, for no reason what so ever. After William Wallace grew up and realized what was really going on, he fought for years for the freedom of his people. I like to compare this to your year of fighting in Freedom Empire, - Freedom Empire -, and Caribbean Rangers to liberate all pirates from the threat of The EITC take over. At one of William Wallace's battles, a large portion of his army betrayed him and because of this, the battle was lost. He sought out the leaders of that portion of the army, and brutally murdered all of them. I like to think of this as what you do to the officers that betray you in well, all of your guilds. You instate a fear, but behind that fear, there is love and devotion to your country. William Wallace was eventually captured, and tortured publicly. He was told that if he confessed, he would be released. He refused to confess because he believed what he was doing was right. He endured all of the torture, and while at first the execution crowd mocked him and slandered him, after they saw how much he had endured, and how honorable he was, they all broke out in tears and screamed "mercy, mercy". Even the executioners, hesitated before putting him to death. I like to that of that as what the wiki does to you. Many times they told you that if you simply changed your views towards things, you would be let back. You refused this. You made it clear to them that if you were being let back, you would be let back for who you were, and not who they tried to make you out to be. I'm not implying that your death on POTCO will be violent, (even though it probably will be), but William Wallace was a man of honor, and dignity even though his actions were brutal, and violent. In war, you do what is necessary to protect the innocence of Spain. One of the things I admire most about you is the fact that you give every man, a single, but equal opportunity to prove himself. I remember when very skilled jumpers would join your guilds and complain about how it was not fair that George Sailward, a level 32 was an officer, but they weren't. Your response to them was that his loyalty was worth more than any qualities that they possessed. That moved me. Your videos, moved me. Though at times I disagree with you, I respect you greatly. We will win this war, and you will be a hero in the eyes of thousands, though you are already. Long Live Pearson Wright!